


In Which the Lord of the Rings is Written by Someone Else

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [13]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2004.





	

“You’re one tough nut to crack, Gandalf the Grey. But don’t worry, sooner or later they all crack.”

“My Leige?”

“You know I don’t like being interrupted, Wormtongue.”

“A thousand apologies, my Leige, but this is important. Gollum has stolen the Ring.”

“Gollum? You mean Smeagol. I thought the Nazgul took care of him.”

“Lord Sauron spared him, made him the jester.”

“Ah, yes, I’d forgotten.”

“What shall we do, my Leige?”

“Let the Nazgul handle Smeagol. I still have a Fellowship to find.”

“Very well.”

“Now. Tell me, Gandalf, what do the words ‘Baggins’ and ‘Shire’ mean to you?”

* * *

Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:  
I really, really want to expand on this, but I’m afraid it’ll end up on the junk heap like every other massively epic idea I come up with.


End file.
